A user can set a reminder on a device by opening a specific reminder application, e.g., a calendar application, and typing text. Such a reminder will provide a notification with the user-provided text when a specified time is reached. Such reminders are certainly useful, but are limited to the reminder application providing the user's text at a certain time.
Users can also set reminders on mobile devices to provide a notification when the mobile device is close to a particular destination. For example, a user can set a reminder to pick up an item when the user is close to a particular store. In a reminder application on the mobile device, the user can write a note that reminds the user of needing the item, where the note is provided to the user as the notification. However, notes have limited functionality and use.